We Didn't Mean It!
by Nadina V Conner
Summary: We're Katy and Victoria, sisters in all but blood. Vic was just staying over until her family got back when we made that wish. we were just joking! we didn't even mean it! ... well, she didn't but i did. anyway, now we have living breathing toy Transformers running around the place! how the hell are we suppose to keep this from my mom! someone help us!
1. Meeting Each Other

**hi, i was bored and i just wrote this to help me get over my writer's block which has been bugging me for the month or so. and i just realized that writing this is a great stress reliever! who know? any who, here's the summary for this little guy. **

**Summary: We're Katy and Victoria, sisters in all but blood. Vic was just staying over until her family got back when we made that wish. we were just joking! we didn't even mean it! ... well, she didn't but i did. anyway, now we have living breathing toy Transformers running around the place! how the hell are we suppose to keep this from my mom! someone help us!**

**Vicky! read the disclaimer will you?**

**Victoria: um ok? Nadina V Conner does not own Transformers, just Katy and me. **

**Katy: enjoy the story!**

_blah: flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter one: Meeting Each Other

**~Victora**

Silence was all I heard when I first woke up. Staring at the ceiling, I was silently wondering why my parents or my little brother haven't yelled at me to come to breakfast yet until I remembered. They're gone, took a trip to get away and left me behind. Everyone blamed me for my brother's anger issues and claimed that he needed some time away from me, so my parents decided to take him to Disneyland for the week or so.

I smiled bitterly, I always wanted to go there and I had my hopes up on going as well but no. I remember hearing my brother's muffle laugh from the living room when my parents said I couldn't go because I would just anger my brother. I always knew that my parents loved my brother more than me and this just proves it.

Reaching over, I turned on my radio and started to listen to the next song on my IPod. Hmm, Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down one of my favorites. My best friend was the one who got me into the song. Lying on my back, I hummed along to the music as I thought about my friend.

_We had just moved here when we first met. Since my brother was throwing a fit about not being able to see his best friend more often, I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. I was a block away and I didn't see anything that really caught my eye. Sighing, I paused in my stroll and ran a hand in my light reddish-brownish hair, I'm still confuse on what color it is. I guess some kind of auburn color? Anyway, I came up with two choices, go home and deal with the little demon or continue with my stroll._

_I frowned at the thought of going back home. Oh, don't get me wrong, I do love the little brat but he can be a pain in the ass when he wants to and I'm his favorite target. So, I guess I'm going with the latter._

_I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh as I continue my way onwards. After taking about ten steps, I felt something hard underneath my left foot. Opening my eyes, I looked down, half expecting to see a rock or something but it was neither._

_Tilting my head in confusion, I bent down and gently picked up what looked like a toy's arm. Scratching my head, I glanced around and spotted the rest of its body hidden within the tall grass of an uncut lawn. I frowned. I never did have many toys when I was growing up and what few I received, I took great care with them for I never knew if I would get another. Because of that, I always feel a bit angry when someone doesn't take care of theirs._

_Shaking my head, I gently picked up the rest of it and blinked in surprise. There, in my hand was a Transformers action figure. The figure was black and gold with a blue visor covering where its optics would have been. Now I wasn't a big fan of the series but I do remember watching several shows when I was little so I couldn't remember who it was._

_"Hmm, I wonder who you could be but for now, let's fix you," I said softly as I took its arm and pop it back in its place. "There, good as new and since you seem to be in good condition, I'm guessing your owner must have lost you by accident."_

_I knew it seem crazy for me to stand there and speak to the toy but I couldn't help it. I had no friends and it gets lonely at times. So to me, a toy is my only escape from my insanity._

_As I checked over the toy, I heard a shout coming from the house I was standing in front of. I stood there in shock as I listened to the argument taking place inside._

_"MOM! I CAN'T FIND HIM! I KNOW I HAD HIM WITH ME WHEN I CAME BACK!"_

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE STORE!"_

_"HELP ME FIND HIM!"_

_"CAN'T YOU GET ANOTHER ONE?"_

_"MOM! I CAN'T! IT'S AN ANIMATED DELUXE PROWL! THEY'RE SO HARD TO FIND THESE DAYS!"_

_As soon as it had started, the argument ended. I just continue to stare at the house before switching my glance to the toy._

_"Okay?" I said uncertainly. "So I'm guessing you're Prowl."_

_Staring at the toy, I shook my head and headed towards the front door. "Well, let's take you back with your owner. It sounds like she's looking for you."_

_I chuckled tiredly as I imagine that Prowl would have given me a look if he could. Raising my hand, I knocked three steady knocks on the door and waited for someone to answer._

_I didn't have to wait long for a young black haired woman opened the door. Blinking a couple of times, she gave me a warm smile._

_"Oh! Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked curiously._

_Giving a nervous smile, I held up Prowl. "Um, I was just walking by when I found him at the edge of your lawn. I was wondering if it was yours by any chance."_

_The lady stared at the toy for a couple of seconds before turning her head to the side and yelled. "Katy! A kind girl found your toy in the front lawn!"_

_Well, at least they weren't yelling like before. I flinched a bit when I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Ouch, that sounded like it hurt, a lot._

_"So, are you new here?"_

_I glanced up to the woman and nodded before pointing towards the direction I came from. "Yeah, I just moved here."_

_"Ah, I see. Well, let me be the first to welcome you into the neighborhood," she said happily as she held out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Linda Valens."_

_I smiled and shook her hand. "Victoria Confer. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Valens."_

_"Please, just call me Linda," Linda said happily before turning to face the stairs._

_Looking past her, I could see a young girl around my age gasping for breath as if she had ran down all the way from her room. Tilting my head a bit, I took in her appearance. Long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, light blue eyes and carried a slight tan. She also had what looked like reading glasses perched on the edge of her nose._

_Pushing her glasses back a bit, the teen stood up and stared at her mother._

_"Someone found Prowl?" she asked excitedly, staring at her mother with hope filled eyes._

_Yup, she took great care of her toys. I can tell. Placing a small smile on my face, I step out from behind Linda and nodded._

_"Hi, you must be the owner of Prowl," I said, holding up the toy towards her._

_The girl took one look at Prowl and beamed. She quickly crossed the room and gently took the toy from my hands and practically cuddled with it._

_"Oh my gosh! You find him! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed before pulling me into a hug. "Thank you!"_

_Pulling away, the teen held me at arm's length and study me closely before jumping back and held out her hand. "Sorry. Hi! My name is Katy Valens!"_

_I smiled lightly, still freaked out by the surprise hug, and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you and it's okay." Pulling my hair back a bit I placed my hand behind my back. "I'm Victoria Confer."_

I smirked lightly, still staring at the ceiling. After that one meeting, Katy and I became great friends. I met her father during the weekend and he was a pretty nice guy. Katy's parents treated me like one of their own while Katy viewed me as a younger sister. They even gave me a room so if I ever decided to stay over, I didn't have to bunk with Katy.

The Valens family treated me even better than my own family ever did. It felt nice.

Glancing at the time, I decided it was time to get up. I needed to pack anyway. I already told Linda and Roger, Katy's dad, about what my parents did and they invited me to stay over until they got back. I agreed I never did like staying home alone.

I chuckled as I searched through my clothes. Who would have thought that I would become Katy's best friend all because of me returning a toy? I got to say, I got to thank Prowl for everything. Without him, I wouldn't have made it.

* * *

**~Katy**

The smell of bacon was what woke me up. I smiled to myself as I gently curled up against my blanket. I was so comfy in my bed but I couldn't help but feel like I'm forgetting something very important but what was it?

It took me a few minutes until I remembered. My best friend Vicky was coming over to stay for the week or so. I frowned, Victoria was a nice girl and she deserved to go on that trip, not her bratty brother. Then again, her parents think that he is an angel and that all of his problems are caused by Vicky.

I sighed in sympathy. They don't even know the truth behind that little act. Even though Vic doesn't know, my family and I could see the happiness in her eyes whenever she comes by and we treat her as one of us. I even claimed her as my little sister. Well tactically we are about the same age but I'm older by three months.

Opening my eyes to check the time, I decided it was about time to get up and fix my room a bit before Vicky arrives. Stretching a bit, almost cat like as Vic sometimes says, I tiredly too in my room.

My room is pretty simple. The walls are painted a light amber color with forest green designs in the upper corners, a desk that is pushed into the farthest corner from the door that contain my textbooks and laptop, and a bookshelf right next to it. Oh! I almost forgot! Right next to the door, there are about four shelves that contain my collection of Transformers action figures.

So far, from the Autobots, I have G1 Smokescreen, and the Lamborghini twins. The Bay verse Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet. As well as Sentinel Prime, Vic can't believe I have that one but I can't help it.

Now, from the Decepticons, I have G1 Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream's trine, and Hook. The Bay verse Starscream, Barricade and Sideways.

Turning to my bed stand, I smiled a bit. There, standing next to my clock is Vic's and my favorite Transformers. Animated Prowl and Wasp before he became Waspinator.

Picking up Prowl, I giggled a bit as I remembered how I met Vic. It was actually a complete accident.

_I had just came back from the library and I was so sure I had Prowl in by bag but I guess he fell out because next thing I knew, I couldn't find him._

_I had looked everywhere and I mean everywhere. I couldn't have lost him already! I just got him! I already asked my mom and she hasn't seen him as well._

_"MOM! I CAN'T FIND HIM! I KNOW I HAD HIM WITH ME WHEN I CAME BACK!" I shouted from my room as I searched through my closet in the off chance that I accidently throw him inside._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE STORE!" my mom shouted back at me._

_"HELP ME FIND HIM!"_

_"CAN'T YOU GET ANOTHER ONE?"_

_"MOM! I CAN'T! IT'S AN ANIMATED DELUXE PROWL! THEY'RE SO HARD TO FIND THESE DAYS!"_

_I wasn't lying about that. I happen to get the last one and they told me that they wouldn't get another shipment until three months._

_From my messy room, I could hear someone knocking on the door but I didn't care that much right. I knew that my mom would answer and I was right for I heard her talking to someone. It wasn't a moment later when I heard my mom yelling at me._

_"Katy! A kind girl found your toy in the front lawn!"_

_Wait … what! From my shock, I kind of slipped on a notebook. Yeah, I should have checked where I was stepping on for I landed on my butt and that hurt a lot._

_"Ouch," I murmured to myself before getting up and running down the hall and the stars and paused to catch my breath._

_Standing up, I pushing my reading glasses back in place, and stared at my mom._

_"Someone found Prowl?" I asked excitedly, staring at my mom with hope filled eyes._

_Before my mom could answer, a teen around my age stepped out from behind my mom and nodded with a small smile on her face._

_I took in her appearance in curiosity. She had short auburn hair with light brown eyes, she was kind of pale but she didn't seem to care that much._

_"Hi, you must be the owner of Prowl," she said, holding up Prowl towards my direction._

_I took one look at him and beamed. I quickly crossed the room and gently took Prowl from her hold and cuddled him._

_"Oh my gosh! You find him! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed before pulling the girl into a hug. "Thank you!"_

_Pulling away, I held her at arm's length and study her very closely before jumping back and held out my hand. "Sorry. Hi! My name is Katy Valens!"_

_She smiled lightly as if freaked out by the surprise hug and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you and it's okay." I watched her pulled her hair back a bit and placed her free hand behind her back. "I'm Victoria Confer."_

After that meeting, Vic came over more often and she was the one who gave me Wasp. I was beyond shock when she revealed that she didn't know much about Transformers. The results, we had a major movie night that week.

I had just finished changing when my mom called out my name.

"Katy! Victoria's here!"

I grinned. For some reason, I had a feeling that this week will be very interesting.

* * *

**well, here's the first chapter ...**** i kind of feel sorry for them right now ... nope, the feelings gone now. and yes, i am bored and it hasn't even been two weeks into the school year. i think. **

**anywho, quick question (that is if you want to answer) which other Transformers should come over and cause caos?**

**thanks for reading! R&R also, if i made some sort of mistake, can you tell me? please? thanks!**

**~moon**


	2. The Wish

**... i can make up a million excuses but i'm going to go with the simplist one. school. that's all you need to know.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. god me if i did.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two: The Wish

**~Victoria**

I gently hum to myself as I walked towards Katy's house. Even though I had a room over there, I never really kept my clothes over there because of their cat. He just loves to scratch up my stuff whenever I'm not looking.

I swear the freaking cat is after me. It won't stop giving me the evil eye whenever I'm over. I had to stop myself several times from throwing it out the second story window.

Shifting the two bags in my hands, I quickly crossed the street and place them down on the sidewalk to stretch my aching shoulders. I was using the bag that I normally use for when I was in season to carry my clothes and other necessary things that I needed for the week or so. The other bag contained the presents that I got for Katy.

We had just started school as Juniors and Katy already made honor roll in all of her classes so far and she's taking about four AP classes! So in other words, I'm so proud of her.

Since I wanted to join a sport this year, I had to manage my schedule so I wouldn't fall too far behind or quit the team to catch up on my studies. So, I'm taking only two AP classes and the rest are regulars.

Anyway, I was fortunate enough that the store I went to had what I was looking for. I can't wait to see Katy's face when she sees them.

Collecting my stuff, I continue my way an soon came upon Katy's front pouch. Knocking three times on the door, I waited for Linda to answer since Katy is probably still asleep. I didn't have to wait long for not a moment later Linda opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Victoria! It's nice to see you again!" she said before stepping to the side. "Come in come in. Katy is just waking up."

I smiled brightly at her as I stepped inside. "Thank you and I wouldn't put it past her if she slept in late. It is our week off from school or until they manage to fix that electricity problem."

Linda frowned at that. "How exactly did they knock out the electricity in your school?"

I shrugged. "We're still trying to figure that one out as well but no one's complaining for we know that the teachers are going to pack us with a bunch of homework to catch up on when we come back. Everyone's enjoying the week as much as they can."

Linda just shook her head. "I would too if I had a week off."

I just giggled. One of the reasons I like Katy's mom so much is that she understands how us teenagers act and understand us more than others.

Just as I open my mouth to reply, a large heavy object tackled me to the ground.

"Vicky! You're here!" the bundle yelled near my ear, making me wince.

"Nice to see you too Katy now get off, you're heavy," I reply, struggling to get out from underneath my best friend.

Katy giggled at that before complying. Kneeling in front of me, she crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm not that heavy."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Try having someone heavier than you on top of you."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," she said before standing up, dragging me up with her. "Come on! Let's go to my room while mom finishes breakfast!"

With that, Katy ran up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. I groan at her but collected my stuff anyway. Glancing back at Linda I lend in towards her.

"If I'm not back when breakfast is done, check the backyard. I might be buried under there," I said, causing Linda to laugh.

"Hey! I heard that!" Katy called from upstairs.

"I know! I made sure you did!" I yelled back before looking back at Linda. It took a couple of seconds for the three of us to break down laughing.

"Nice to have you back Vic," Linda said smiling before heading towards the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes!"

"Kay!" Katy and I yelled back.

"Vicky! Hurry it up!"

Rolling my eyes, I climbed up the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Another giggle reached my ears, making me smile a small smile. Even though I don't act it, I do enjoy the playfulness and Katy knows it. That is why she continues to act like that. It's refreshing from what I have to deal with.

I soon reached her room and decided to mess with her. Sighing deeply, I drop my stuff near her bed and closed her door.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if they just hate me," I said before opening my arms up for a hug. "I need a hug."

I watched as Katy rolled her eyes but stood up and went over to give me a hug. Smirking I walked right past her and took hold of Prowl and Wasp. Holding them close I sighed once more.

"You guys always seem to listen and I have to thank you for that," I said sadly.

"I always knew you love them more than me!" Katy said pouting a bit, causing me to laugh.

"Of course, they don't tackle me from down the stairs unlike someone I know," I replied, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

It was silent for a minute or two before both of us broke down laughing.

"Ah Vic," Katy said as she wipe a tear from her eye. "I forgot how funny you can be when you want to."

I smirk and turn to place the two toys back where Katy had them.

"That's the point. If everyone knew this side to me, then it won't be fun anymore," I said sitting down on her bed. Crossing my legs so I sat crisscross applesauce as the kids called it, I pointed at the bright colorful bag. "Oh by the way, I got you something."

Katy blinked before reaching over and grabbed hold of the bag. As she opened it, I covered my ears and waited. When she saw what I got her, she started to scream and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You find G1 Wheeljack and the twins from Animated! I've been looking for these ever since my cousin showed me his!" Katy yelled as she tackled me once more.

I chuckled lightly. "Well, the store I went to had them and well I thought why not?"

"Thanks Vic!" Katy shouted before getting off of me. "Did you bring Knockout with you as well?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. "Yes I did bring him, just like how you told me to."

True to my word, I reached over and dig him out from underneath my stuff. "See?"

Katy stuck out her tongue at me and laughed, placing her presents on the bed. "Come on, mom should have finished breakfast already."

I nodded and placed the red con on the bed as well. "Alright."

* * *

**~Katy**

It was too silent at the table, Vic is just picking at her food, taking a bite once in a while. I frowned she shouldn't be down about this.

"Hey Vic, how's cross country?" I asked.

Victoria signed up for a sport at the beginning of the year and damn, she's very fast. I could never do a sport since I'm too lazy to try out.

Victoria glanced up from her plate and smiled a bit. "Good, I got twentieth place out of forty, a bit more practice and I might be able to make it in the top ten."

"That's good, I'm sure you can do it," my mom said to her.

Victoria nodded. "I could've gotten a higher place if this girl from another team didn't try to trip me so much."

Since I was taking a sip from my juice, I started to cough. "That's messed up!" I said angrily once I got my coughing under control.

Victoria shook her head at me. "As long as we get to the finish line and follow the course they made for us, it's ok as long as we don't get seriously injured."

"Is that why you were slightly limping?" My mom asked curiously.

Victoria laughed a bit. "No, that one was my fault actually. I stepped wrong during practice and almost sprain my ankle. Coach agreed to give me light running but doubled the time till it heals."

I frowned but finished my breakfast and waited for Vic to finish hers so we can go to the park. It didn't take long and off we went to my room.

"Come on Vic, I want to get to our spot before the wannabes takes it," I said grabbing my handbag with my drawing supplies. Yes, I love to draw but they're more like stretches instead. I'm not that good but Victoria says that it's better than nothing.

Victoria went over to her stuff and got out her own handbag and place in her journal in it. Yup, you guessed it, she loves to write. She claims they're just ideas but they're good.

While she wasn't looking, I slipped in Prowl and Wasp into my bag and Knockout in hers. I never leave home without the other and I always bug Vic to do the same with hers. And I bet you're wondering if I was the one who gave her Knockout. The answer is yes, I gave it to her just before school had started.

"Ready?" Vic asked, adjusting the bag over her shoulder.

I nodded. "Yup, let's go!"

The day was very nice and we spent it out in the park near the duck pond they had there. We have this spot that is just close enough to the pond and yet at a faraway distance from other people that come by. I always sat against a large tree while Vic makes herself comfortable in the branches. She doesn't go far since we still want to talk to each other about everyday life.

She found Knockout but she didn't complain, no she just smirked and shook her head at me. Aw, she doesn't mind! Well, I kept on doing it to her so she's used to it by now.

"One would think you're a big child that never grew up," she would say but I just stick out my tongue at her in respond.

"Yeah and I don't want to," would be my answer.

It was nearing nighttime when we decide to call it a day. The sun was just setting and the stars were starting to peak out from where they were hidden during the day and I'm turning into Vicky now. She just loves to make normal things into what a human would do in her writings. She calls it personification but I really don't care. English was never my forte so I'm lucky that Vicky is in the same AP English class as I am or I would have been doom from the start.

I was brought out of my musings by a light tug from Vicky.

"Katy look! A shooting star!" she called out, pointing towards the night sky.

Glancing up, I watched in awe as a star slowly flew across the dark sky, as if waiting for us to make a wish. Yup, totally becoming like Vicky.

Grabbing onto her arm, I quickly shook her. "Come on! Make a wish and say it out loud! I want to hear it!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and glanced up to stare at the star. "You already know what I wish for, my parent's love or something along those lines."

I frowned sadly. That was all she wanted but I can hear the hopelessness in her voice. She doesn't believe that it would happen anytime soon now.

Hoping to left up the mood I smiled brightly. "Don't give up hope! I'm sure it'll happen someday!"

Victoria chuckled and turned to face me. "What about you? What do you wish for?"

I frowned and tapped my chin before snapping my fingers. "I know! I wished that our transformer action figures come to life! That would be so much fun!"

"Just like those stories we would read online?" Vicky asked.

I nodded and watched her as she glanced up at the slowly fading star.

"That would be fun. I bet Prowl, Wasp, Skywarp, Knockout and me would be good friends," she said jokingly. "But we know that would never happen."

I laughed and nodded. "Yup, never will happen."

Victoria smiled and started to walk once more towards my house. Smiling, I stared after her before glancing up to watch the shooting star faded away. "Though I wish it could happen," I said to myself before running up to catch my sister in all but blood.

* * *

**~Victoria**

After arriving Katy's place, we went to her room to talk about what we were going to do tomorrow when her mom stopped by her room.

Knocking once, she opened the door and poked her head inside to look at us. "Katy, Vicky, my boss called me up and asked me to work the morning shift so I won't be here for most of the day tomorrow."

I nodded softly while Katy whined out loud. "Alright, have fun and good luck."

Linda smiled. "Thanks I'm going to need it and Katy, don't burned down the house will you? We still someplace to live in."

Katy sent a glare at her mom and held up one finger. "One time and I manage to put it out before it spread!"

I had started laughing at that. "You almost burn down the house? Do I even want to know how you did that?"

"Maybe but I won't tell you," Katy said and throw a pillow at me to shut me up.

"Hey!" I shouted back and toss her the pillow back at her. Soon, we had an all-out pillow fight.

Katy's mom just laughed and closed the door but not before yelling out for us to behave.

By the time we were finish with our pillow fight, I won of course, it was time for us to call it a night. Gathering my things, I made my way towards her door.

"Night Kat," I yawned out. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Oh ha ha," she said tiredly. "See you in the morning."

I nodded and left her room and went to my own room. My room was simple and only had a few posters up on the walls but I didn't mind. I only use it when I'm staying over which isn't often. Dropping my stuff near the dresser, I dug out Knockout and place him on top of the night desk near my bed. Katy sometimes likes to sneak into my room when I'm asleep and wakes me up complaining about me not doing this every night.

Dressing into some shorts and a tang top, I crawling into my bed and lay my head against my pillow. Staring at Knockout, I sighed and turned to face the wall. Curling up, I was about to fall asleep when I hear my bedroom door open and someone sneaking in. not moving, I silently listen as the person placed something on the night desk.

"Night Vic, take care of her guys," Katy said before leaving my room once more, making sure the door was close.

I waited a couple of seconds before turning over and smiled softly at what I saw. Katy had left Prowl, Wasp and Skywarp right next to Knockout and had them facing me.

I chuckled lightly. "Oh Katy, what are we going to do with you?"

Yawning, I mentally shrugged and slightly curled up into a ball and fell asleep, wondering what morning will bring.

What we didn't know was the strange glow that took place in our rooms around midnight. If only we knew.

* * *

**so? what you think? cya next time! R&R byebye!**

**~moon**


	3. Transformers, meet Katy and Victoria

**i am babysitting right now... yeah not going so good so far... i haven't killed anyone yet! so i'm doing okay so far. **

**Disclaimer: do i have to? you guys already know i don't own anything**

**enjoy! now i'm going back to my movie!**

**Blah: transformers talking**

* * *

Chapter Three: Transformers, meet Katy and Victoria

**~Katy**

The first thing that woke me up where people whispering and I don't mean that soft whispers that people use to not wake you up. No I mean the loud kind that proves that they're not even trying or really don't care if they wake you up. Well, actually it was half and half. From the sounds of it, there were about twenty voices, each one talking amongst each other. I was able to catch some bits of it before it grew silent. Then all hell broke loss when a loud bang was heard.

"**OW! What was that for?"**

"**We didn't do anything!"**

"**I swear I didn't cause any of this!"**

"**Prime, do you have any clue where we are?"**

"**No I don't."**

"**Get back here you little glitch heads!"**

"**Run! He has the wench!"**

"**My lord, I have no idea where we are! Have mercy!"**

"**Get back here and face my cannons like a mech!"**

Those were some of the pretty loud ones. I almost groan in annoyance. Victoria, ever since she found out that I had some Transformers in my room, would play some mean jokes on me. One of her favorites was to wake up early and play a recording of all of the ones I have so far, making me think that they had come alive. I would wake up and turn to only see her against the door laughing as she pause the type. I got to admitted, she worked pretty fast to get Wheeljack's voice. I wonder how long it took her to find that chipping and place it with the others.

"**Shut up!" **

Ok, joke gone too far. I never knew that Megatron's voice can get that loud. It's amazing what you can do with a computer these days.

Yawning, I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Stretching, I gently spoke out loud. "I'm up Vic, turn the thing off already."

I received no answer and instead felt something thrown at me and let me tell you this. It hurt like a bitch.

"Ouch! Vic what gives?" I yelled as I rubbed the back off my head and turn to glare at her, only to stare in shock at what I saw.

Instead of Victoria, I was met with all my Transformers except the ones that Vic has staring right at me. And I don't mean in their spot on the shelves. No, I mean on the floor watching my every move.

"**What is it?"** Jazz asked out loud.

"**It looks like one of those humans but this one is bigger than the ones from before,"** answered Sideswipe as he lend against his twin, much to his annoyance.

"**I don't care what it is, I want to know what it is doing here,"** growled Barricade.

"**I have to agree with my scout. I want it gone now," **Megatron ordered.

I just continue to stare at them in shock. Pinching myself, I wince at the pain before slapping my forehead. "Oh no."

Optimus stared at me in concern and stepped forward a bit. **"Excuse me miss. Could you explain where we are?"**

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I nodded slowly. "Um, you're in my room and I don't know if I should be scared or surprise." I answered honestly.

Megatron growled at my answer and turn to stare at Optimus, who in return look at him, and spoke a single order that made me gulp in fear.

"**Decepticons, attack the Autobots!"**

Now I bet you're thinking I was gulping in fear because of a Transformer's battle happening in my room. The answer is no. to tell you the truth, I think it's amazing and it makes me wish my camera wasn't broken. No the reason I'm scared is because Victoria's room is right next to mine and if she's woken up from a peaceful sleep, she gets piss. She doesn't get a good night sleep most of the time.

"Guys! Please be quiet!" I pleaded quietly before ducking when Starscream shot a missile at me. "Hey watch it!"

"**Quiet squishy!"** he yelled back.

"Hey! At least I'm not a foot tall!"

"**I said quiet!"**

"Why you!" I growled and grabbed the baseball bat that I keep next to the nightstand and jumped out of bed to start swinging him.

Starscream gave out a fearful squeak and started to dodge the hits. I guess he reached out to Thundercracker through his trine bond because he soon came to join the fun.

"**Get this squishy off of my tail!"**

"**Calm down Star! I'm trying my hardest!"**

I just growled and didn't bother to watch where I was going until something stabbed my foot.

"Ouch!" I cried out and started to hop on one foot. Once the pain went away, I glanced down to see that it was Sunsteaker who stabbed me. Raising one eyebrow at him, I placed my hands on my hips, never letting go of the bat. "Okay, what gives?"

"**You almost scratched the paint,"** he responded before running off to help his brother who was fighting Soundwave and his minicons and when I mean mini, I mean tiny about the size of a thumbtack.

"**Attack the squishy!"** Megatron yelled after realizing that I might be the biggest threat right now besides the Autobots.

"Oh dear, now I know why they say be careful of what you wish for," I said before being attacked by all of the Decepticons.

They proceed to attack me despite the efforts of the Autobots and somehow tied my legs up and some rope. Why the hell do I have rope lying around my room? With a tight pull, I feel down with a crash and that's when I heard Vic throw something against the wall that separated our rooms.

"Katy! Shut up!" she yelled causing the fighting to pause. "It's to freaking early for such noise!"

"Sorry Vic! I guess Mr. Muffins got into my room and I fell off my bed," I responded, hoping that'll she buy my little lie.

There was a moment of silence before Vic spoke once more. "Katy, you're lying because your cat just scratched me and it's under my bed."

"Fuck," I said as I struggle against my bonds. "She's so going to kill me and she's then killing you guys."

Not understanding the danger they were right now, the Decepticons continue to fight with the Autobots and trying to capture me. The Autobots on the other hand, fought back and were trying to help me with my bonds.

Then, everyone and I mean everyone even me froze when they heard the loud angry shout from beyond the wall.

"KATY! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO THIS!" she yelled.

I paled and bang my head with a book that was lying around. "She's going to kill me. It was nice knowing you life."

* * *

**~Victoria**

I am not having a good day today. I was woken up in the early hours of the morning by my little brother calling my cell in order to brag about how much fun he was having and before I could respond, my parents took the phone away from him and started to yell at me for calling him. I tried to tell them I didn't call him and that he was the one who call me, they hang up but not before saying they'll be spending more time with him over there. So in other words, I'm pissed at them.

Burying my head in my pillow, I screamed out loud, making sure no sound would reach Katy in her room. The walls are very thin so it's real easy for sound to travel. Once I screamed to my hearts contain, I huffed in annoyance.

"Such a nice way to start off my day," I said out loud and turn to glance at the clock that I had on the nightstand and groan when I saw that it was only five thirty. "Great, he just had to wake me up at this exact time. Now I won't be able to go back to sleep. Just great and where did they go?"

Somewhere during my rumble, I noticed that the Transformers that were supposed to be on the stand weren't there. Sitting up, I started to search around in hopes that perhaps they might have fallen on the ground sometime during the night. Not finding them, I groan and hit myself on the forehead.

"Just great, can my day getting any worse?" I asked looking up to the ceiling only to be answer by what sounded like fighting in Katy's room. "I guess so. Let's see what she done now."

Pulling the covers off of me, I slipped on my sandals that my aunt gave me from Mexico and went over to the door to open it when I heard something fall down from the dresser across the room. Pausing, I glance over and saw that it was only the picture frame that I had. It has this habit of falling over and sometimes on the ground.

Sighing, I went over and picked it up and placed it back on its spot. The picture was just Katy and me when we went to the beach for her cousins wedding. We had matching dresses just to annoy her other bratty cousin who thought she was better than everyone because it was her sister's wedding. Geez, I wonder who she reminds me of.

Running a hand through my hair, I frown at how I had to tug against it for my hand to go through. Grabbing the brush from the top drawer, I quickly pulled it up into a ponytail. I frowned even more at how loud Katy was in her room.

Throwing my brush at the wall separating our rooms, I yelled at her. "Katy! Shut up!" I yelled causing the noise to stop for a bit. "It's to freaking early for such noise!"

"Sorry Vic! I guess Mr. Muffins got into my room and I fell off my bed," she responded back.

I narrowed my eyes at that. I can believe the Mr. Muffins excuse cause that cat can make a lot of noise but the falling off her bed one not so much. Moving towards the door, I opened it slightly and wince at the sudden pain on my lower leg. Glancing down, I saw that it was Mr. Muffins that had scratched me and was now under my bed mewing and hissing at something.

I blinked before yelling back at Katy. "Katy, you're lying because your cat just scratched me and it's under my bed."

I heard a low mummer before the noise started up once more. Shaking my head, I gently close my door shut and moved forward to grab the cat.

"Mr. Muffins, get out from under my bed will you. I don't have a freaking mouse toy under there," I said as I grabbed a hold of the black cat. "Ouch! Watch the claws will you? That hurts."

Mr. Muffins just hissed at me and continue to claw at my arms, trying to escape. Just as he was about to bite me, something came flying out from underneath the bed and landed on my chest, knocking me down and releasing the cat.

I groan at the sudden impact and soon became aware that something was staring at me. Opening my eyes, I was met with a very curious Skywarp as he stood at the edge my neck to glance at me. Noticing that I was staring back at him, he turned around and called out to someone.

"**Hey! Is this what we're supposed to be caring for cause it looks weak,"** he said. **"It can't even stand defend itself from that creature over there!"**

"**Neither could you,"** another voice called out. Glancing over, I saw Knockout come out from underneath my bed with Prowl following him. Crossing his arms, he sent a glare at the cat. **"That thing almost scratched my paint and almost made you into its chew toy if it weren't for her over there."**

Blinking, I gently grab hold of Skywarp and stood up. Ignoring his shouts, I placed him on the bed and reached down to grab Mr. Muffins by the scuff and went over to the door. Opening it, I toss him outside and closed it again.

I could tell that they were still watching me but I didn't pay much attention. Turning towards the Katy's room, I scream out to her.

"KATY! YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON TO THIS!" I yelled before turning back to face the three. "I'll give her three minutes before I go over there and cause some pain so talk. What are you doing here?"

All three shared a glance before Prowl stepped up. **"We really don't know how we came here. All we know is that we woke and saw you sleeping." **

"**We got into an argument about what's going on till I remember that I belong to you and by the way, that's a good choice in having me,"** Knockout said proudly.

"Wait, so you remember everything from when you were a toy?" I asked confused.

"**Well, we do. Don't know about the others though,"** Skywarp answered from his spot on the bed.

"**Guessing from the noises earlier, I guess not,"** Prowl said crossing his arms.

I frowned at that. "Okay, forgive me but I just got to make sure you guys are telling the truth. Prowl, when and where exactly did we first meet and what happen after that?"

Prowl sighed in annoyance but answered anyway. **"I was recently bought by Katy and she accidently dropped me just at the edge of her front lawn. You accidently stepped on my arm that had popped off when you were passing by and found me half hidden in the grass. After fixing me up, you returned me to my owner and you two became friends or sisters as she calls it."**

I nodded in agreement before turning to Skywarp who stared at me like a puppy who wants something. "Skywarp, one day when I was over, Katy placed you in my bag correct?" Skywarp nodded in agreement and I continued. "Where exactly did I go that day and what happen?"

Skywarp started to bounced up and down on the bed as he answered. **"You went with your family unit to some place, a restaurant I think it is call, and you order four tacos and a medium drink. You were eating your food when someone started to tease you about something, I couldn't quite hear what they say. You were about to respond when you sire called you out and everything became silent. You didn't talk for the rest of the day until you found me in your bag."**

I grimace at that but nodded, it was the only thing I could ask to make sure. Turning to Knockout I sighed. Running a hand through my ponytail, I stared at him. "Ok, seen I also kept you in my room and take you over here, name three things that happened at my home cause I know we're loud."

Knockout frown at that but answered anyway. **"Your brother, who is ungrateful by the way, always orders you around when you're babysitting him but you tell him to do it on his own cause you won't always be there. Your parent unit believes that your sibling is always telling the truth and you're the one who is telling the truth. And, they left you alone to go on some trip with the brat."**

I didn't even need to nod at that because that was true. I could tell that Prowl and Skywarp didn't even know that or Knockout didn't get the chance to tell them because they let out a furious shout. I sighed before realizing something.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be four of you? Where's Wasp?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"**Why do you care about him when you have us?" **Knockout asked, degusted at the fact that I actually care about the green bot.

I was under the bed before turning to him. "Because, I can relate to him. From what I saw, he was misunderstood, just like me so deal with it. I'm still your owner and you're the only one I have so don't be jealous."

"**I'm not jealous,"** Knockout said defending himself.

I rolled my eyes at that but signal towards my bags. "Sure you are, why don't you choose my outfit for the day. Don't you want me to be at my best?"

Knockout beamed at that and quickly made his way towards the bags. I could hear him opening them and I made my way towards the drawers. "I wonder and Knockout, don't go into the smaller bags, they hold personal stuff alright?"

"**Don't worry, I won't go through the smaller ones,"** Knockout said as he hum to himself at what I had brought.

"**Why couldn't I choose?"** Skywarp whined, flying off the bed towards me and landed on my shoulder.

"Cause he loves his appearance to much for me to wear something that can embarrass him as well," I answered before spotting what I was looking for. "Wasp? Come out please, I won't hurt you."

Prowl frowned at my concern and tried to redirect my attention elsewhere. **"Aren't you supposed to go and check on your friend? It's been past three minutes."**

"Nope, it's only been two and a half. You guys didn't realize that we were speaking fast. I run, I have to keep track of time mentally, took me some time to learn how but I manage," I said before cooing at the shivering figure.

Kneeling down, I gently held out my hand to it. "Come now, I won't hurt you. Don't listen to them, they don't know the real you, no one does, not even me but I'm willing to learn."

I could hear Prowl growl a bit and Knockout laughing at him.

"**Aw, poor Autobot, are you mad that she's paying more attention to Wasp then you?"** he laughed out loud before going back to his search.

"**No,"** Prowl shouted back.

"**I don't have to worry because she owns me and not you,"** Knockout reply back.

I sighed and turned over to glance at the two. "Shut it, both of you. Argue this later when I'm not here."

The two stared at me before nodding. Prowl still kept his annoyed look but I didn't pay much attention at him. I was too busy trying to coax Wasp from his corner.

"Come on, I won't harm you. You should know more than anyone. It's me Vic," I said softly. It seemed to work for Wasp slowly crept out from his spot to glance up at me with scared purple optics.

"**V-vic? Victoria?"** he asked timidly.

I nodded and was soon tackled by him. How can something that is about a foot or two tall knock me down like it's nothing?

"**Victoria! Wasp thought it w-was someone e-else!"** Wasp cried out.

I wince as I heard him speak but gently cradle him in my arms as I stood up. "Still speaking in third person I see. Let's see if we can fix that but later ok? I need to save my friend from a certain death so I can kill her after explaining how come you guys are alive. Thank goodness that Linda got the first shift at the hospital," I said as went over to grab the baseball bat that I had lending against the bed. One can never be safe around here.

Walking over to the door, I slightly open it and glanced back at the other two. "Coming with or staying?"

Knockout waved his hand at me, not looking up. **"I'm staying here darling, I still need to decide on your outfit. You need to go shopping for better stuff."**

Prowl frowned at the two that I carried before running over towards me. **"I'm coming, you don't know if you need some protecting."**

I just rolled my eyes but picked him up to place him on my other shoulder. "Behave KO and if you hear some yelling and banging on the other side, don't worry, it's just me killing someone."

Knockout laughed and I left the room. Making sure I closed the door shut, don't want to stupid cat ruining my things, I headed down to Katy's room. Standing outside, I listened in as Katy was trying to get the others to behave or else but it wasn't helping. I sighed and placed both Skywarp and Prowl on the ground and moved Wasp to be on my shoulder.

Gripping the baseball bat, I banged against the door and yelled at Katy. "Shut up before I make you!"

I heard a small epp and someone, I think Megatron yelling at me to shut up instead. I shrugged slightly. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Opening the door, well more like yank it open, I quickly entered and closed it and glared at all of them and the very pale Katy. Waving my bat around I stared at them. "Ok, which one of you told me to shut up?"

Everyone just pointed at the leader of the Decepticons who glared at me in return. **"Me you filthy squishy."**

I stared at him and faster before anyone could do anything, Megatron went flying towards the wall with a sickening crack. I smirked when I heard him groan in pain. Raising the baseball bat to my side, I sent them a small smile and tilted my head lightly.

"Anyone else want to argue with me?" I asked sweetly.

There was a moment of silence before everyone shook their heads at me. Katy just sighed and shook her head fondly.

"I warned you," she said.

I just smiled. No one tells me to shut up without a good reason.

* * *

**so? do you like? sorry if i made some sort of mistake somewhere along here. R&R! thanks for reading!**

**~moon**


	4. Too Early

**Hi! first off, Happy New Years! man, it's 2013 already and it seem just like yesterday when it was still 2012 *sighs* oh wait, it was. sorry :p. ok, i got nothing to say so onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ready? i don't own transformers! now stop bugging me about it. i would have gone crazy already if i did.**

**Katy: aren't you already?**

**hush you, i am not**

**Katy: sure you are, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Too Early

**Katy~**

Vic and I were sitting on my bed as we watched the Transformers walk around my room. Megatron held his distance from Vic who still had the bat near her.

I switched my glance from them to my sis to see what she was doing. I was actually surprise to see her cuddling Wasp in her arms, softly comforting him as he tried to hide from view. It was then we heard a low growl and laughter. Glancing up, we saw that it was Prowl who growled and was glaring at both Wasp and Skywarp. Said seeker was hovering over the ninja and was laughing at him.

"You know Prowl, they should have named you Growl for how many times you have growled by now," Vic said as she gently placed Wasp near me and bent down to pick up Prowl, much to his surprise and shock. "It doesn't fit you. Where's my good friend that I used to talk to when Katy here is on about how cool you guys are?"

"Hey!" I cried out and pouted. "They are cool! You have to agree to that at least!"

Vic just smirked at me, still holding a now struggling and embarrassed Prowl. "True but I can't help but wonder. How did they come alive?"

That caused everyone to drop whatever they were doing and stare at us. I just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head, not looking at her.

"Yeah, about that," I said.

Vic's eyes narrowed and nodded at me to continue.

"Um, you know how we saw that shooting star right?"

"Yes but we agree that it would never happen, both of our wishes."

"Yeah, about that. I kind of said that I wished it would happen and we have the results right in front of us," I finished nervously.

There was a moment of silence and I could hear Vic clear her throat a bit. From the corner of my eye, I could see her placing Prowl on the floor and stood up. She dusts herself off and turned to face me.

"Okay, two minutes. Go," she said.

Knowing what she meant, I took those two minutes seriously and shot out of my room and down the stairs. I need to find a new hiding spot. She already knows my other ones. Vic can be very scary when she wants to be.

* * *

**Victoria~**

I watched Katy shot out of her room and heard her go down the stairs. I was going to give her one minute but I decided to be nice about it and gave her two instead.

Sighing, I turned back to Wasp and took him back into my arms and sat back down on her bed. Skywarp flew down to my side and made himself comfortable, looking please with himself. Prowl on the other hand, was glaring at the two with such force that it glares could kill, they're be burning by now.

"Prowl, that is getting very annoying, stop it," I said as I glance around the room and saw that all of the Transformers were staring at me.

I glance at the clock near me and saw that a minute has pass. I nodded and place Wasp back down on the bed and grabbed hold of the back.

Straightening up, I stretched a bit and smiled sweetly at the others. They all flinched at me smile and took a step back. Even Megatron was scared he hid behind Soundwave who looked like if he could, he would be sweating.

"Ok, now if you excuse me, I'm going Katy hunting," I said happily before waving the bat at them. "By the time we come back and if I found you guys fighting, you're all going to meet the world that Meggie here knows oh so well. Understood?"

There were a few mummers from them but it wasn't enough for me.

I frown and held the bat in a swinging position before repeating what I said. "I said, understood?"

"**Yes Mam!**" they all called out in fear.

I smiled and straighten up a bit. "Good, now behave."

Twirling the bat happily, I exited the room, whistling all the way. Closing the door behind me I waited to see what they would say once I'm gone.

"**She's scary," **one of them said. I could hear the fear in their voice.

"**We must not get on their bad side," **another agreed.

"**What about you Prowler? What's up with the form?" **it was Jazz who asked. He didn't have any fear in voice, only curiosity for why Prowl looked different.

"**Don't know, how much do you guys remember?" **Prowl said with a slight growl, probably because of his nickname.

"**Not much, just waking up in this femme's quarters and then seeing those Decepticons here," **Jazz answered.

"**Shut up you," **a decepitcon growled out. I think it was Barricade. Don't know for sure.

I shook my head at them and left them to their conversation. Prowl was right, they don't remember their toy lives but that raises the question, why can my little group remember theirs? Is it because of what Katy said the night before? She was the one who made the wish.

I sighed and head down stairs. I need to find Katy to talk about what we are going to do. We already made our positions known to them. Katy will allow them to do stuff that I probably would never allow and I will keep control over them with fear. Damn those what ifs, at least they gave us a clue on what we should do.

I entered the kitchen to see Katy sitting on the table, eating an apple. Once seeing me, she motioned to the empty chair that was across of her.

I took it and stared at her. "So what now?"

* * *

**Katy~**

"So what now?" Vic asked as soon as she took a seat.

I shrugged. I really don't know. But first things first, we need to lay some ground rules or else.

"I don't know. It's already amazing that they're alive but I never actually thought about after," I said happily.

"Katy," Vic groaned out and placed her head on the table. "IT's too early for this!"

"Come on Vic! This might be a good way to spend the week!" I said.

Vic raised her head off the table just enough to give me a stare. "What are we going to do when your mom comes home?" she asked before straightening up a bit. "Hi Linda! How was your day so far? Oh by the way, sorry about the mess but it just Katy here decided to wish on a shooting star to make her action figures come to life."

I paled at that. "Oh no! What is my mom going to say? She loves her house too much and she will kill me if she finds out!"

Vic snorted before glancing at me with a curious look. "By the way, how did you almost burn down the house? Was it because you tried to cook something?"

I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck as I stared off to the side. "Um, yeah. Let's go with that."

Vic narrowed her eyes at me before nodding. "Alright so repeating my question from before, what now?"

"Um, maybe we should get the basics down then lay down the ground rules to them after we get our thoughts in order," I said.

Getting up, I went over to a drawer and took out a notebook and flip to a new page. Sitting down, I grabbed the pen that was lying by the side and nodded at Vic. "Ok, so what do we know about them so far?"

"Well besides the fact that yours just tried to kill each other and you, your group thinks they're back from wherever they came from," Vic said as she grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Ok, wait what do you mean by my group?" I asked confusedly.

Vic stared up at me before answering. "My group of four remembers when they were toys. Why? I don't know. From what they told me, they woke up just like yours before remembering who I was and said something about protecting me. So my guess is that since you're the one who made the wish…" I said before trailing off but I understood what she was saying.

"And I told them last night to take care of you," I finished. "But why do they remember their toy lives?"

Vic played with the apple before answering. "I think it's because of what they heard when I took them home or in Wasp case, how I treated them."

"What do you mean in Wasp case?"

"What I mean is that Wasp called me by my nickname and looked relieved to see me, I doubt that any other one would do that if they don't know who I was."

I nodded my head in agreement. "True, true. So where are we going to keep them?"

Vic stared at me before answering. "Here of course."

"Why not your place?" I asked annoyed.

"Katy, I would love to but if they break something or mess with my brother's stuff, I'm the one is going to be blame," Vic said before clearing her throat and did an imitation of what her parent's would say. "Victoria Confer, it's bad enough that you upset your brother and cause him to have these problems of his but destroying the house is out of line. It's because of things like this that … that they don't take me anywhere."

I frown sadly at how broken hearted Vic sounded. Standing up, I went around the table and pull her into a hug.

"Oh don't listen to them Vic, they don't know anything," I said before trying to cheer her up. "Just think, in two years, you'll be leaving that place and they'll realize what they were messing."

Vic chuckled weakly. "True, my brother won't be able to cause me anymore problems because I'm going to be changing my number and everything."

"See, they won't be able to cause you anymore trouble," I said before standing up and smiling. "Now let's go upstairs and see how they made my room into a battle field."

Vic smirked and picked up her baseball bat and stood up as well. "I doubt it, I threaten them if they did but I don't mind practicing my swing."

We both giggled at that and headed upstairs. Once reaching the second floor, we could hear yelling coming from my room. We both shared a look before sighing.

"At least we don't have any paranoid bots, well besides Wasp, or they would have glitched by now," Vic said.

I froze at that, paranoid? Oh dear. Without even warning Vic, I dashed off to the attic and pulled down the stairs that lead up to it.

"Katy?" Vic called out as she followed me. "What's wrong?"

I paused by the foot of the stairs and smiled nervously. "Um, you know how your birthday is coming up?"

"Yeah, in another month or so. Why?" Vic said.

"Well, I already got your birthday presents and I hide them up in the rec room," I said.

"Okay and what does this have to do with …" Vic started to say before she connected the dots. Looking up at me, she glared as she strained out a question. "Please tell me you didn't get who I think you got."

I chuckled lightly and raise my hands up in front of me. "Er, surprise?"

* * *

**yeah, sorry it's short but at least it's something. so? what you think? thanks for reading!R&R and enjoy your day! :)**

**~moon**


End file.
